Nine Red Scabbards
|affiliation = Wano Country; Kozuki Family |occupation = Samurai, Retainers |leader = Kin'emon |bounty = |residency = Wano Country |leader(s) = Kin'emon }} The Nine Red Scabbards are a squad of nine samurai who served Kozuki Oden. Their captain is Kin'emon. Overview The Nine Red Scabbards are said to be a formidable group of fighters, so the story of Kurozumi Orochi defeating them granted him the status of a great warrior. They are led by Kin'emon, a powerful swordsman with the ability to cut fire, that even the current leader of Wano Country's Yakuza, Kyoshiro, showed interest in fighting against. Members The Nine Red Scabbards consist of nine powerful samurai who all served Kozuki Oden as his retainers and as his strongest followers, as three of the members were described to be worth 100 men in battle. The group includes Kin'emon , Raizo , Kanjuro, Kiku, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi of the Mink Tribe. The last two members, Denjiro and Kawamatsu, have yet to reveal themselves. One of the members, Ashura Douji, has currently abandoned his position as one of the Scabbards, now leading his own group of bandits under the name Shutenmaru. Despite his refusal to rejoin after Kin'emon's 20 years of absence, Kin'emon and the others have come to the decision to force him into being their ally again by any means necessary, even to the point of framing him for theft to force him back into battle. History Past At a certain point in the past, the group was formed and they served under Kozuki Oden and the Kozuki Family. In their youth, the members of the Nine Red Scabbards were caught stealing money from Shimotsuki Yasuie. Instead of punishing them, Yasuie allowed them to take the money and encouraged them to use it to become better people for the sake of Oden and Wano. 20 years ago during the Beasts Pirates takeover of Wano Country, they were supposedly taken down by the Shogun Kurozumi Orochi for the family's plan to open up the boarders of Wano. Despite their defeat, it was prophesied by Kozuki Toki that they will return 20 years later to claim their vengeance. In truth, Toki used her Toki Toki no Mi abilities to send Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku to the designated period, ensuring at least four members of the group would resurface. Meanwhile, Kawamatsu was entrusted with the protection of Hiyori while waiting for his allies to return. 13 years ago, however, Kawamatsu and Hiyori were separated, with the former being imprisoned in the Udon Prisoner Mines, forced to only eat poisoned fish. When they arrived, the majority of Kin'emon's group exited Wano in search for allies in their mission. However, they came across several problems along the way and got separated. Supposed Legacy Due to Toki's prophesy, Orochi became wary of the return of the Nine Red Scabbards, much to the ridicule of his close allies, who believed all of the group's members were dead. Meanwhile, some of the family's followers waited for their return, while others like Shutenmaru and Fukurokuju distanced themselves from their connection to the Kozuki Family. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc After tracking Kozuki Momonosuke to Punk Hazard, Kin'emon encountered Trafalgar Law of the Shichibukai, who used his abilities to separate Kin'emon's body, until he was reassembled with the help of the Straw Hat Pirates, who also helped him locate and rescue Momonosuke. The two then traveled with them to Dressrosa. Dressrosa Arc On their journey, Kin'emon explained he set his goal in Dressrosa to locate his friend, and then proceed to Zou for yet another ally. After finding Kanjuro, the two helped save the country from Doflamingo's reign, before continuing with their new allies toward Zou to reunite with Raizo and Momonosuke. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Upon reaching Zou, Kin'emon and Kanjuro were separated from the group, and only join later much to the Straw Hats' fear of the samurai encountering the Mink Tribe. However, the truth about Kin'emon's allegiance and about the relationship between the minks and the Kozuki Family brought upon the formation of Kin'emon's desired forces in the form of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, and the group made plans to meet back at Wano Country. Wano Country Arc After Luffy's group arrived at Wano, they met Kin'emon at the ruins of Oden Castle, who revealed to them his true story. Shortly afterwards, Kaido arrived at Kuri, and after Luffy lost to him, Kin'emon saw Ashura Doji at Okobore Town, and went with Inuarashi to try and recruit him but to no avail. Meanwhile, Raizo was sent to help Luffy break out of the Udon Prisoner Mines. He encountered Kawamatsu and decided to break him out as well before being discovered and force to hide. Trivia *While not explicitly stated, Toki's prophecy about nine figures coming to take back Wano Country from Orochi and the Beasts Pirates heavily implied to refer to the group. References Site Navigation fr:Neuf Fourreaux Rouges it:Nove foderi rossi es:Nueve Vainas Rojas pl:Dziewięciu z czerwonymi pochwami Category:Kozuki Family Category:Samurai Category:Organizations